One Sick Love Story
by martzell19
Summary: Ally has been a hard worker her whole life. And when it comes to her friends she never wants to let them down. But when she gets diagnosed with leukemia she doesn't believe it and keeps putting it off. How long will she ignore the symptoms and pain and accept her treatment? When will she tell her friends what's really wrong with her? Especially when will she tell Austin?


**Just a note this is all in Ally's POV**

Chapter 1

My lungs felt like they were on fire as I was running, or should I say a fast jog for most people, to get to the beach. My sandals started rubbing up against the back of my heels and I could feel blisters already starting to form. I quickly stopped and slipped them off and proceeded. The 300 yards between the beach and the store turned into a full on workout. I was never an athlete or runner but I don't remember being this out of shape. I was yet again coming to the aid of Austin who explained in his text as an "emergency". He specifically said," SOS! Come to beach ASAP! Emergency!" Now this isn't the first time I'm receiving one of these text there was the time when he stepped on a crab, or the other time when he desperately needed a sun hat that the venders were selling and he only had five dollars. I was definitely not happy with him that time. Now this could be another one of those times, but you never know with Austin.

As I came up to the snack bar on the beach, where we always go, I looked around for Austin and finally found him sitting at a table with a girl around my age. She had wavy blond hair and crazy eyes that could capture anyone's attention. And once again I fell for the "emergency" situations. When I got over to the table and was just about to ask Austin what all the commotion was about, he saw me and his eyes got big and his face was full of relief. "See this is Ally!" The girl looked over to me with those crazy eyes but this time they were not so kind, and looked back at Austin. I was thoroughly confused and was again about to ask Austin what's going on when she said, "A girl like her couldn't possibly be dating a guy like you!" I was confused and insulted at the same time. "What! Austin and I aren't ,- I was interrupted by Austin, "any happier together!" Austin gave me the _go along with it _look and motioned me to come sit on his lap and I did ever so gingerly. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he put his hand on my waist. I was starting to get the situation and I was playing the pretend girlfriend so that this girl would get off his back. "Really? Hmm..", the girl said. "Ok, where did you guys have your first kiss?" I looked at Austin as he did the same. "Uh actually we had it here at the beach!" I stammered. "Yes we did!" replied Austin. The girl still looked unconvinced. "Yes, Austin and I might have our differences, but you know what they say opposites attract." I stated. The girl who was starting to back off gave one last chance saying, "Well if you ever want to get with a real girl, you know who to call." She said as she slipped him her number, winked, and walked away. "Ouch!" I said. Not really caring what she said but mostly relieved that I was out of the uncomfortable situation. Austin let out a sigh," Finally! I thought she would never leave me alone!"

"What exactly was that all about?" I questioned.

"Well I was sitting here enjoying some fries when all of a sudden she comes up to me thinking that I'm the guy who was set up with her on a blind date! But when I told her that I'm not the guy she's looking for she wouldn't leave saying that I was better. So then I resorted to saying that I have a girlfriend and she didn't believe me for some reason. So I felt like I needed to prove to her that I had one so I texted you."

"And yet again I fell for one of your "emergencies", I said with air quotes.

"Come on, what was I supposed to do go on a date with a crazy person! I don't think so!"

"Well it's all over now." I said. "Maybe next time you'll have a better escape plan."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time!" he exclaimed. "Can't believe she actually thought we were dating!"

"Yeah I mean we are two totally different people!" I said even though it hurt a little to say it. I mean we both know we have feelings for each other in a friendly way, but sometimes I feel like there's more to Austin and we have a lot more in common than he thinks.

"Yeah." Austin agreed. Just then did I realize that I was still sitting in his lap and his hand was still around my waist. He must have realized it too because he quickly took his hand off my waist and I stood up.

"Well I have to go to the blood drive, I promised Trish to go to help her with her fear of needles!" I said quickly a little embarrassed. Hopefully my face wasn't as hot as it felt . "I'll see you later!" I quickly started off back to the shop half walking half running. I didn't want to stay and make it any more awkward then it has to be.

I arrived at the blood drive at school at 5 o'clock just in time to meet Trish. I told her it started at four so that she would come on time, knowing Trish she likes to be fashionably late to things and sometimes a little too late, especially if it's something she fears. She'll do anything to get out of it. I spotted her in the gym next to a nurse probably talking her ear off about questions. I went over and relieved the woman of another question, "Hey Trish you ready to beat your fear?"

"Yeah! How about I just go watch from afar over there!" She said while trying to escape. I grabbed her arm and said," Trish how are you going to beat your fear if you watch from afar. How about I go first and once you see how harmless it is you can decide to do it or not. Just remember we're saving lives by doing this!"

We waited in line and after filling out a form and answering some personal questions. I sat in the chair and held out my left arm. The nurse used a wipe and cleaned off the area around my vein. She then grabbed some plastic/rubbery wrap and tied it around my arm so my veins popped out more. Then came the needle and the lady asked, "Do you want me to count to three or just do it?" "I rather you just put it in." I said as I smiled trying to make it look as painless and carefree for Trish. The lady did it and I winced a little which didn't help Trish, but once I was half way into it I started getting this dizzy feeling but shook it off and looked at Trish and said, "See it isn't that bad!" But once I was close to being done I started feeling light-headed and the room started spinning. "Stop! Stop!" I said to the lady. I've never had this feeling before, my hearing and my vision seemed as though they were dulled. The gym was going in and out of my perception. I felt her pull out the needle and ask what was wrong while I was trying to stand, and then the whole world went black.

I woke up to a white room. There were cabinets and a chair to my right. I then realized I was in a bed and I was in the hospital. A white sheet separated me from the rest of the room but I could tell I was alone. Bewildered, I tried getting up and I realized I had an IV going through a tube into my arm. Then I heard someone come in and lied back hoping that's what I was supposed to do. It was my dad who carried a face of concern and relief. "Ally what happened! I got a call from Trish about how you fainted and they brought you to the hospital! I'm so sorry I couldn't have been here sooner; I had to quickly get everyone out of the shop and close it!"

"Dad it's okay I just had a freak accident. I'm sure it was just the sight of my blood or the needle or.." I couldn't think of anything else it could've been. I mean I've never had that feeling before and I've never been afraid of needles or blood. I was just hoping that my dad would calm down, it was bad enough waking up in a hospital I don't need any more worrying.

"Yes, I'm sure it was just that," my dad said with a not so convincing face. Just then a doctor appeared from around the sheet and he introduced himself as Dr. Jones. His face was neither happy nor sad just a clear poker face. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Now in these situations we like to make sure the patient is okay and make sure it's not something serious."

That didn't sound so good. All of a sudden I wished I hadn't gone to the blood drive. I mean I could just be really terrified of blood and not have known, and that's why I fainted. I mean I feel fine if I hadn't gone to the blood drive I would've been back at the shop with my friends actually getting things done like new songs.

"These things happen a lot and most of the time it is the patient's reaction to the loss of oxygen in their bloodstream. We want to test some of your blood to make sure it isn't something serious, but for now if you feel okay you're free to go."

"Yeah, I mean I feel fine! I actually feel like I could run a mile or something! I mean not really because I actually hate running, but yeah I feel fine!"

"Okay, calm down a little," Dr. Jones said. "Take it easy and eat the cookies and drink some juice, also no big physical activity for instance running a mile." He said with a smile. I almost didn't see the cookies and juice next to my bed, but I was more than willing to do so, my stomach ached for some food. Dr. Jones took the IV out of my arm and said, "Alright, well take it easy and we'll call you if we get anything back with the tests." He walked out, and all the little worries I had before were now washed away.

**Thanks for reading this if you've made it to this point if you people want me to continue this please review or follow or do nothing. Sorry it was also kind of short. This will have some parallels with the new ABC show Chasing Life. Feel free to leave suggestions on what you think should happens because that always helps and yeah. Sorry if this wasn't the most accurate on the medical stuff I kinda just winged it or thought of what happened on chasing life. So yeah thanks and peace oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuut.**


End file.
